Daris Shayn
Daris Shayn Name: Daris Shayn E-mail: DuffMcKeggin18@yahoo.com Division: Freelanders Description: 5'5", 25 years old, 150lbs, waist length brown hair braided with bells on the ends, brown eyes with a hint of blue, stocky build, normal looks, knuckles, hands, and arms severely scarred. Place of birth/raising: Born and raised in Arafel. Daris Shayn was born Coran Brace into what he thought was a semi-wealthy merchant's family, but at the age of ten found out that his father's "Shipping" business was merely a front for a widespread assassin's guild. Taking this in stride as was his way he swiftly demanded to be taught their ways. After seven years of intensive training he was given his first assignment, which he completed easily and swiftly. He had found a calling to which he was good at.â€¨ It was not long after he began that his betters noticed that he had uncommon agility and balance and began to send him on harder and harder jobs, fearing for their rank in the guild. Time and time again he was sent out, walking across rooftops, gliding along walls with ease and even occasionally walking atop a fence or two, all in order to end a life that someone had put a price on. After being given countless jobs and completing every one of them with ruthless efficiency he finally hit his limit at the age of twenty-one. He was assigned to kill the head of a small Arafellin house as well as the next in line and allow the purchaser of his services to take the seat as her own. This will not pose a problem thought Daris I have done this sort of job before in Andor.â€¨ When he entered the house he had little trouble finding the room that belonged to the head of the house, it was a large, extravagant room that spoke well of the families prosperity, despite their small status. Sliding quietly into the room he approached the bed without making a sound. Suddenly an old man sat upright in the bed and looked him square in the eyes. "Teara hired you for this didn't she?" the aged patriarch asked. "I do not know the name of the one who hired me." Responded Daris in his deep, gravel on gravel tone. "I will go quietly if you will do me one favor," said the old man. "My daughter, the next in line to my house, spare her life and take her out of here." "I cannot do that old one, I have been paid for both of your lives." But the look in the old man's eyes stirred something within him. Why am I about to do this? Daris asked himself. My victims have begged, bribed, fought, and cried all for me to let them live. And not a one has ever moved me until now "I will tell you what, I will still take your life, but I want you to scream as loudly as you can right before I do it, your arms men will come running up the stairs and I will be forced to leave, and Teara's plan's will be thrown awry, how does that sound?" With a nod the old man assented to his plan and as he lay his head on his pillow Daris drew his signature blade, a long sinuous knife with a serpent crawling up the blade. "Now" whispered Daris and the old man let out an ear splitting, "GUARDS!!!" Without a second thought Daris sheathed his knife and leaped out the second story window leaving a shocked old man alive and in his bed. After explaining to his superiors in the guild about his failure he resigned and left his father's house taking with him all his earnings, his knife and changed his name. As he roamed across Arafel he came upon the house whose inhabitants had changed his life. Approaching the building he saw the old man setting outside with two beautiful young women. Walking calmly up to the old man Daris saw a look of utter shock come over the mans face. Smiling broadly he approached him and offered him his hand. "Hello there sir, my name is Daris Shayn and I was wondering if you would be willing to allow me to stay in your luxuriant home for a price?" "Daris, it is nice to meet you," the old man said with a surprised look on his face, "I am Crayn Mordan, this is Teara," he said, motioning towards the younger of the two girls, who looked like she was about to spit on Daris, "and this is Deora." The second named belonged to a wonderful beauty who when she smiled at Daris made him suddenly glad that he had changed his mind that fateful night. "Girls, would you please excuse me and Master Shayn so we may speak of his lodging?" As the two young ladies walked away Daris turned towards Crayn and said, "By the light, I can see why you thought Teara was the one that hired me, she looked like she had eaten some spoiled food." As the old man let out a surprising laugh the two of them began talking, beginning with why Daris was there and continuing on to the night when he had leaped out of Crayn's window. "I don't know why I did it, I just didn't think you deserved to die by my hand, if any." When the old man heard that he let out a loud sigh, "Well, I thank you for sparing my life. I owe you a great debt." "Let me live here for awhile and I will consider the debt paid," Daris blurted. "Agreed." Crayn responded. So Daris stayed at Crayn's manor for almost a year before finding himself engaged to Deora and then another two months and they were married. But once again that family and Teara specifically brought about a great change in his life. It was three weeks after his marriage to Deora that found him up in the middle of the night investigating a sound he had heard at the end of the hall. With his sinuous dagger in hand he crept down towards Crayn's room and peeked in through the door, only to see a young man bent over Crayn's still body with a bloody dagger in hand. Sneaking up behind the young man Daris slid his knife up against the killer's throat and asked, "Who hired you man?" "Coran, Coran Brace? Is that you?" Asked the assassin. Before he could utter another word Daris's knife slid across his throat and silenced him. Rushing out of the room and into his own he woke up Deora and told her to start packing immediately, that they were leaving that night, when she asked him why he told her simply. "If we don't now, then Teara will see you dead." So they ran, and found themselves at Simon Jornin's traveling show, where Daris approached the man with a job offer. "I am an acrobat and high rope walker, I would be willing to work for you for decent pay." As the pay was settled Daris and Deora began a new chapter in their life, one that Daris hoped would be better than their last. But it was not to be, after working at the show for less than a year the leader, Simon Jornin attempted to cheat a minor lord who just so happened to not like being cheated. The members of the show scattered to the winds and Daris made his way south with his then pregnant wife and Satine Whyre, his fellow acrobat. After making their way south through Cairhien and gaining the approval of the Rogue's guild leader, Daris, Deora, and Satine all made their way to Caemlyn, where Deora gave birth to their first child, a girl, named Shalen, after Daris's mother. In Caemlyn Daris opened an inn, called The Dancing Cat. A waypoint for Rogue's guild members and an assignment center for any need that arises from those who need the services of the shadier side of business. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios